


A con's Christmas

by Ms Mephisto (elizaria)



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaria/pseuds/Ms%20Mephisto
Summary: Title: A con’s ChristmasWarning: dubious consent, bondage, knifeplay, bloodplayFandom: Pitch Black/Riddick- Eitherway the movies events are never mentioned.Summary: Every year Riddick’s spends one night of debauchery in a spaceport and has himself a merry Christmas - in his style.Wordcount: 3425 wordsPairing: Riddick/OMC (=Original Male Character)Author’s Notes: Thanks to JSVineyard for beta, although I edited it afterwards so any problems are mine. This came as a response to a friend’s livejournal post of what we thought our favourite fandom character did for Christmas. I was shooting for 100 works maximum and ended up writing 3400. Off the cuff and nothing but porn. Originally posted December 18th, 2007





	A con's Christmas

He’s been floating around in space for too damn long, the quiet darkness and nothing but the stars watching. Now, stopping for refueling of both skiff and body, the spaceport is nothing but noisy chaos. Winter holidays and a cause to make fake snow and imitate what people think Christmas once was.

But it’s too much for a loner who’s used to solitary prison cells, locked pods and an ugly rust bucket of a spaceship. Riddick has to rein in his temper hard to not start killing people for jamming their elbows where they don’t belong as they hurry past.

He’s already loaded up on booze and food supplies, and paid more than the usual amount just because it’s the so called Chrismukkah or Kwanzstice or whatever they’re calling it this year. The inside of his mouth is soft and achy from all the biting down he had to do to keep his calm. He doesnâ€™t want to raise any attention and he pulls the hood tighter to shade his eyes from the bright lamps supposedly making the plastic ice shine. It hurts, everything’s bright and sharp and the noise rolls around his head, and he hurries down the corridor.

Inside, the smoke is heavy and thick and smells of cheap cigars and artificial weed. Riddick drops the hood and rubs his head, the heavy fabric scratchy and raw against soft skin. Buying the cheap stuff was always a bitch, but it saves him the cash for more fun things.â€˜

He sits down in the corner booth, asks for a bottle of fake whisky and a pack of Menthol Kools and watches the waitress’ ass as she totters away on too high heels. It’s a nice ass and he wouldn’t mind having her in his lap for a while, but he’s pretty sure she’s a non-working girl and he’ll have to spend time charming her to get the goods. He’s in no mood to even remotely put on the right act for that.

So he pays her when she returns and concentrates on the smooth burn of the whisky rather than her smooth skin, real tits and dimpled smile. Half the bottle’s gone and most of the pack of smokes before he goes next door, to Madame Cinnabar, who’s not a madame nor a real redhead. But he does have lots of options for Riddick to choose from; humans of all ages and perversions, and right now Riddick’s in the mood for a nice ass who can take it rough. Someone who’ll struggle and beg, and with an extra payment he’ll get to mark young skin.

He’s got dark hair that hangs in his eyes and curls in his neck, white teeth that snarl at him as Riddick folds his fingers in that soft hair and turns his head back. The boy’s jugular right there for Riddick to lick and nip at the pulse beating beneath his lips.

The boy’s sweat tastes like smoke, anger curling off of him and the fear a metallic taste on Riddick’s tongue. Like blood, but not quite. Too diluted and empty of texture. Leather straps already available at the head of the bed and Riddick ties him spread eagle. Works him with a rough hand and licks the bitter juices of his fingers when the boy trembles beneath him. Almost there but not quite; Riddick wants him hard a while longer. He likes the feel of soft skin stretched across ribs heaving with heated breaths, the beating heart against his palm and a hard cock drooling against his thigh.

The boy’s young but not a child, Riddick doesn’t want ‘em too new and fresh when he plays. He likes to scare them, to play them against the edge, but he also wants them to fight back. To get their licks in and the experience makes it tastier. Ridick loathes crying. Not when he wants to have fun - then it’s all good when both get off.

He bites the boy’s nipples, gentle nipping turning into sharper bites as the boy moans louder, arches as far as the restraints will let him to rub his cock against Riddick’s side. He chuckles as he strokes damp skin, tastes the stretched neck and gently nips beneath his jaw. Awarding the sounds the boy makes and the way he twists into Riddickâ€™s hands with slow kisses down his stretched chest, panting stomach and rolling hips. Licks along the hipbone and nipping at the impossible soft skin, sinks his teeth into the soft belly and leaves a red mark to go with the boy’s surprised shout. Riddick rubs his nose against the crease of hip and thigh and breathes in; youth, sweat and spunk.

Riddick drags his tongue along the quivering dick and listens to the boy’s sounds with a pleasure he hasn’t felt in a long time. He sinks his mouth over the head to take in the softness against his tongue, which suddenly feels rough against the beating pulse and tender skin. A flash of bitterness against his taste buds, and he draws back. Not yet. Wait for it.

He sits up and softly pulls at his own dick, gentle motions as he watches red cheeked youth against white sheets. The boy squirms under Riddick’s gaze, hands fisting against restraints and licking lips that bear marks of teeth.

Riddick smiles, that pleased dangerous smile, that says I want it all. Everything you got and more than you can give. He leans over, on strong arms bracing the shivering body, and nips at a prominent collarbone. Follows with his tongue till the boy has once again submitted his throat to Riddick’s soft mouth and sharp teeth. Captures the beating pulse and bites down as his other hand twists a nipple. A small spot of blood but it blooms in his mouth, like water in a parched mouth. The boy’s sounds are delicious and Riddick smiles against his throat.

With a surprised grunt the boy stares as Riddick settles just above the boy’s hips, his silver eyes like a wolf’s in the pale light. Stares still as Riddick twists his hand beneath the bedding, shivers as Riddick comes up with a knife.

“How much?”

The boy stares at him, eyes that had been clouded in pleasure are now back to their original imitation of sharp little bits of coal. “No. No way.”

“Sure? It’s the holidays after all. Extra cash and you won’t feel a thing … in a day or two.”

“You think I’m gonna let you come at me with that knife? And what? Trust you to not slice me open like velvet cake? Fuck no!” He tries to buck Riddick off but he’s too heavy.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself bouncing like that.” He presses his knees and holds tighter. “I could break you like a twig, so stop it.” Riddick laughs as his other hand grabs the still hard dick behind him. “Still no?”

The boy blushes, it’s more heat than just the sweat and desire still hanging around. “I think you get off on fear, boy. I could push you to new heights, kid. Lube you up and drive you deep, the small nicks will be nothing but pleasure to you.”

“You are one scary son of a bitch.” Against his words the kid still looks like he’s about to agree.

“That I am.” Riddick leans forward and lick his lips, stares at the kid. “It also means I know what the fuck I’m doing.”

Riddick can hear the dry swallow, the click in the boy’s throat before he whispers out an “Ok.”

“Hallelujah, kid.” Riddick brandishes the sharp skiv above the trapped body, takes in the sudden stench of fear and pulls it deep before he rumbles out a soft “Shhhh.” He quickly cuts the leather straps and tallies up his growing tab in his head. The kid tries to slide out from beneath him as soon as he’s free and Riddick shifts to let him out. Stretches on the bed and rests his head on his hand.

The kid’s like one big nervous tick and not sure what leg to stand on. “Come here.”

After a second or two too long he approaches the bed again, his hair ruffled and his face and chest stained red with fear and desire. Probably a spot of shame in there as well. “I said, come here.” Riddick grabs the boy’s hip and pulls him close, his arm like a band of iron across his back. “Don’t move.”

With no ambles, Riddick swallows down the boy’s dick and listens to the blood rushing, tastes the fear and desire tangled together like sticky sugar and caramel colors. He’s shaking all over, trying so hard not to move, and Riddick has a weak moment and let’s the guy off the hook. He backs off before the kid fails his command; the poor kid is gulping air like a freight train.

Riddick grabs the tube of lube and slides back on the bed, makes himself comfortable against the headboard before he calls for him. Has the boy crawling across the bed, takes in the muscles hiding inside bony curves, the soft hair and the gentle slope of his back. Round ass filling Riddick’s hands as he tells him to kneel across his lap. Mouths the belly and nips his mark, tells the boy to hold onto him as he’s swaying and shuddering above. Pulls at the boy’s flushed cock, itâ€™s slightly curved up and larger than Riddick had expected from the skinny frame.

Riddick grabs onto the kid’s ass and squeezes, spreads his hands and feels the shape as he mouths a bony hip. He let’s his fingers occasionally dip inside the crack and grins as the boy slowly breaks out in a damp sweat.

“Spread for me.”

The boy clumsily shifts his knees apart, ungraceful in his desire. Riddick slides his hands up sparsely haired thighs; it tickles his palms as he moves against the grains. The tremble beneath his hands is minute, but it’s there. Every time Riddick’s hands caress the soft place where thigh meets ass, he can feel the shudder going through the body above him. His mouth is still nibbling and licking wherever he can reach when he rakes his nails on a sharp downward stroke. The sharp hiss and locked muscles to not buck against Riddick’s face is a very nice result. He’s learning fast.

Riddick leans back, rests one hand against the boy’s hip as he lets his other follow the curve of ass, his fingers slowly dipping down the crack. He pauses just above with quick soft ventures down against the rim of the boy’s hole; the clench of muscle and soft whimpering makes him look up. The boy is biting his lip, white teeth against bruised softness and he’s a very pretty thing like that. Riddick dips his finger just an inch or so and  _tap tap tap_  against the rapidly clenching muscle. He can feel the sweat break out and he’s ready, been ready a long time to sink into that hole and just fuck him blind.

But the boy is so fucking tasty, and it’ll be another year before Riddick lets himself spend an entire night like this. So he shifts, and breathes and moves his hand away. The boy moans in loss and before Riddick realizes, he’s pulled the boy down by his arm and dipped his tongue down that sweet mouth. Kisses him hard enough to taste blood, pulls the squirming body tighter against him, and doesn’t let go until he’s gotten winded. Sucks the lower lip as he let’s go and the boy looks wrecked. Beard burn and bruised lips, his pupils blown and he’s just about acting like a stranded fish.

Riddick laughs, a real belly kind, and pulls him in by his hair as he quickly licks away a drop of blood that has welled up. “What’s your name kid?”

“Huh?”

“You want me to keep calling you kid?”

“Oh.” He blushes. How sweet. “Umm, Leo.”

“Ok, Leo - on your knees again, so I can slick you up and bite you some more.”

The boy, Leo, is clumsier than before and his hands are hot and sweaty as they try to find a place to stay on Riddick’s shoulders. “Here.” He grabs Leo’s wrists and the delicious shudder and biting of the lip again makes Riddick want to spread him with only his hands as restraints this time. But no, he has something else planned.

Riddick steadies Leo as he uses his own thighs to spread him again, wider and lower. His hands stay in the front this time. One hand curled around the back of Leo’s thigh as he uses the other to tease a slippery cock with his knuckles as he creeps backwards. Dragging a moist trail across the boy’s balls, a gentle tug and then stop at the spot behind them. His thighs clench around Riddick’s hand and Riddick grins as he drops his other hand to go for the shiv again.

Placing both hands on Leo’s hips he tilts him forward, out of balance so he has to lean on Riddick. He slicks up his fingers and doesn’t bother warming it, the cool gel a shock against hot and sweaty skin. “Don’t move.”

He listens as the boy’s breathing starts to sound like a steam train, a very tiny weak steam train, and circles his wet fingers around the clenching hole. Slow dips, but just tiny tastes and the boy’s cock hungry; twitching against his hand and eager to be filled. Heâ€™s easily opening up for the tip of Riddickâ€™s finger and moans brokenly when Riddick stops and backs away to circling round and round again. When Riddick finally sinks his finger deep, Leo doesn’t notice the cut until it’s already done, a wet tongue gathering up the red drops just as fast as his skin doles them out.

It’s only a few drops, and a very shallow cut, but he’s tense around Riddick’s finger and looks almost… upset. But Leo seems to forget the sting as Riddick’s tongue follows the arch of bone down to where hip meets cock and gently mouths the tip. Riddick’s finger is slowly moving in and out as they stare at each other and Leo seems to come to a conclusion. That being paid a lot for letting some crazy man cut him a little while getting him off is a deal he’s okay with.

Leo rocks back into Riddick’s hand and Riddick smiles the smile of the pleased devil as the boy stares down on him when he cuts the second time. Another shallow one above his navel as he drives two more fingers into his ass, chasing drops while looking into those black eyes. He tastes like copper, salt and sweet sins.

When Leo’s riding his fingers and moans like the whore he is, Riddick grabs him tighter and bites at his nipples, his throat, to finally sink his tongue down that sinful mouth. Licks the roof of his mouth and feels soft lips against his. Nips and licks his way across his jaw, leaves a mark in the soft stubbled skin underneath, to the lobe of his ear as he curls his fingers forward and feels Leo shake when he hits the right spot. “Not yet. I want inside you first.” A hot whisper against a sweaty cheek.

They’re both clumsy with desire now, rough and grappling as Leo tries to fold himself into Riddick’s lap faster than he can pull his hand away. Riddick grabs Leo by his hair and holds his throat as he bites down hard, the whine thundering beneath his lips and teeth. But it makes him move more coherently. Leo’s eyes are closed, but his mouth makes a soft round oh, and Riddick wishes he could fuck his mouth at the same time he’s balls deep inside his ass.

Wide palms and scarred knuckles spread across the small of Leo’s back, bending him backward and holding him up, spreading him open for a feast. Riddick bets the cuts burn, but the boy no longer even flinches as Riddick rests the cool side of the blade against a tight nipple. The boy’s splayed in reckless abandon across his lap and Riddick feels the body’s shivers and tensions around his cock, trying so hard not to come. He doesn’t even realize he’s whispering praise against a heaving flank, the sharp blade a gentle tool in his hand as it dances in curves and intricate lines. His tongue a wet trail, following every line and symbol as he slowly fucks the quivering boy in his arms. The knife left on the bed as he drags his hand up and down the hard cock, hand rough with calluses and old scars. There’s not a drop of blood lost to the sheets, it’s all coating his tongue, his lips and his senses.

He rises up on his knees and lets the boy fall back on the bed. Watches Leo watch him, a slow wonder in those burning eyes. Like the cuts were an exquisite surprise. Leo tangles his legs behind Riddick’s back and braces against the foot of the bed, and Riddick quickly changes his original plan to flip him over. This works too. Throws in a few pillows and sinks down.

It’s deep and heavy to start with, slow movements ending with sharp jabs, his balls slapping against Leo’s straining body. It’s when Riddick uses more force that everything looses its balance, the heavy thrusts make Leo’s body glide across the sheets and his arms and shoulders visibly shake.

He rises up on his knees and this time Leo doesn’t follow, but he groans as Riddick leaves his body. “Come on.” He slaps Leo’s thighs to the side as he stands up. “On all fours, that round ass of yours here, this way.” Riddick’s patience is wearing thin, he’s been hard for what feels like forever and he’s getting tired; but before that he wants to pound that fuckable ass into oblivion.

Thank God for whorehouses and their sturdy beds. He pulls Leo towards him, thumbs his hole and watches it spasm around the tip. He’s still wet, but not enough for what Riddick’s planned. “Gimme the lube. Grab those pillows and get ready, cause I’m gonna take you hard and deep and not stop till I’m fucking done.” He squeezes a liberal amount of lube on his cock and rams inside the boy without any warning, the explosive breath lets him know it came as a surprise. “Make noises as you want.”

At first it’s too damn slippery, and he has to make up for it with shorter movements so not to slip out. Since he only squeezed an amount with the tube, his hands are dry enough to curl around Leo’s hips and hold him tight. To give the boy some purchase as he find his rhythm and drives into him, deep sawing motions that make the pleasure spike in his balls and drive a heated line up his back. He only shifts Leo around a bit to find the right spot, and when he’s hit that a few times the boy falls apart like a house of cards, deep sniffling breaths as he drives his face and fists into the sheets. Riddick’s coming close himself, the soft wet heat inside the boy clenching and clutching at him like it never wants to let go and he can feel the sweat rolling down his back and ass.

“Come . Whenever . You . Want.” He pushes the words out between clenched teeth as he fights to ride the high a little longer, curling forward around the boy as he licks a shaking spine and sinks his teeth into that soft spot above his collarbone. Staccato deep jabs, and as he reaches around to give the boy’s cock a tug he suddenly clenches around him. A shivering fist of muscles that milk Riddick into orgasm, falling over before he’s ready. But his body welcomes it with a deep loud groan, feeling it flame up into heat that embers down as the lights stop going off inside his eyelids. He has to catch himself on the bed to not completely crush Leo underneath him.

Leo, who seems completely passed out. Riddick smiles as he stretches on the bed, delicious pull of muscles well used, and he groans with satisfaction.

Merry fucking Christmas to me.


End file.
